


Lightning

by Jetainia



Series: The Storm [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Vaguely AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: Everyone knows about the freelance Lightning. At least, they think they do.





	Lightning

Alicia Spinnet was used to people thinking less of her due to her being both female and non-Caucasian. When she got to Hogwarts, she met Angelina Johnson who had the issues and they bonded over that and their love for Quidditch. They became a duo that protected each other and always had each other’s backs. When Angelina got married to George Weasley and they had children, Alicia was the one they called when those children needed to be looked after.

She didn’t play as much Quidditch anymore—despite having wanted to go professional when playing at Hogwarts. Instead she worked with her old seeker—Harry Potter—and chased after the leads he found as a senior auror and passed onto her as a freelancer. They were the new duo, Harry knew what she could do and never doubted her skills or asked if she had any ‘womanly problems’ that would interfere with her work.

After a few years of working with Harry and always completely the missions he gave her—Alicia had gained the moniker of ‘ _Lightning_ ’. A name that was partially due to her only working with Harry who had his famous lightning bolt scar and partly due to how quickly she finished her jobs. With such a vague name it was no wonder that the aurors she was currently surrounded by stared at her in confusion and judgement.

Alicia had been called into the auror office to help with one of their tougher cases that had not moved in any direction for weeks. Harry had decided that they could use her expertise and had asked her to join a team (something she rarely did, preferring to work alone). Since it was a friend and good employer who asked, Alicia had agreed. She almost regretted it now as she stared back at the males eyeing her up.

Harry entered the room and smiled at Alicia—silently thanking her for coming—before waving his wand to close the doors and erect the silencing and secrecy wards that were protocol for any auror meeting. He moved over to the oval table and set down his files before gesturing them all to sit down and did so himself. There were a few moments of silent shuffling as everyone got comfortable and then Harry started.

There wasn’t much to work with, a few sightings here and there in completely different areas and a list of crimes that Anthony Parkinson was suspected of committing. Still, Alicia had worked with less and still managed to catch her unsub, now she had a whole team of aurors to help her. Speaking of the aurors one of them had finally asked the question she had been waiting for.

“Who’s the chick?”

Harry looked at him in surprise, “Your team leader for this case?” His voice and facial expression obviously showed that he was confused as to why his auror hadn’t known that already.

“I thought we were getting Lightning to lead us,” another auror said, indignant at the suggestion that they were getting a lesser-qualified and _female_ team leader.

“You are,” Harry frowned. “This is Alicia Spinnet, also known as Lightning.”

All the aurors gaped at him and then turned in their chairs to gape at her, she just smirked at them and waggled her fingers in a mocking wave. She could already tell that she was in for a fun time in the near future.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

“Bletchley, get over here!”

Phillip Bletchley almost ran to her side and waited to be told what was needed. She had trained him well. “What did you say Parkinson’s last known crime was?”

“Uh… Torture and murder of the Crabbe family and their guest, Gregory Goyle.”

“Huh.” Alicia went back to staring at her map of Parkinson’s crime locations. After a few moments she jabbed her finger at a spot and proclaimed, “He’s here.”

Bletchley looked at the map and then her, “How can you be so sure?”

“I’ve been doing this job for a long time, I know how people like Parkinson think. That place is close enough to his daughter that he can keep an eye on her but far enough away that he won’t bring her any trouble and she won’t see him. If he went on a rampage because the Crabbe’s and Goyle almost killed Pansy, he’s not going to voluntarily let her out of his sight for long.”

“I guess so, I wouldn’t have thought of that. Guess it was your womanly-”

He stopped at the dangerous look on Alicia’s face and the hand that she had lifted up to silence him. Perhaps she hadn’t trained him as well as she thought she had. No matter, she probably wouldn’t have to deal with him after this.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

“He’s all yours, boys.” Alicia grinned and walked off down the street, leaving the auror team to finish arresting Anthony Parkinson.

They had found him exactly where she had pointed and now she was off to collect her pay before going to watch Fred and Roxanne play Quidditch with Angelina and George. Three days and she had found the man that had been evading the Ministry for five weeks. There was a reason she was called Lightning.


End file.
